Various semiconductor fabrication processes may be used to make semiconductor devices “(chips”). To mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process is used on the semiconductor chip to form a semiconductor package. Electrical characteristics of the semiconductor package may be tested using a test apparatus.
The test apparatus may include a socket and an adaptor. The socket may include socket pins configured to electrically make contact with the semiconductor package. The adaptor may guide the semiconductor package to the socket to contact external terminals of the semiconductor package with the socket pins.
According to the related arts, the adaptor may be a fixed type having a fixed size, (e.g. the size of the adaptor may not be changed). Thus, semiconductor packages having different sizes may not be used with the same fixed type adaptor. A plurality of adaptors having different sizes may be used in accordance with the different sizes of the semiconductor packages. As a result, when the semiconductor package under test is replaced with a new semiconductor package, the adaptor may have to be changed to one having a corresponding size to fit the new semiconductor package. Changing test adaptors undesirably extends test time.
Furthermore, when the semiconductor package is loaded into or unloaded from the socket, the semiconductor package may collide with the test adaptor (e.g. socket), if the appropriately sized socket is not used, thus causing damage to both the semiconductor package and the socket.